


Self-Conscious

by amukmuk



Series: Foxiyo Week 2020 [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amukmuk/pseuds/amukmuk
Summary: Riyo reassures Fox.
Relationships: Riyo Chuchi/CC-1010 | Fox
Series: Foxiyo Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078865
Comments: 14
Kudos: 75





	Self-Conscious

Fox sits on the lid of the toilet and Riyo stands between his legs, chin held in her hand. “Are you ready?” 

He shakes his head in the negative and she purses her lips. 

“Fox, they’re just bandages. They aren’t even bacta patches, I promise it won’t hurt to pull them off.” 

He has had bandages taped to his cheeks for the past three days. Riyo has been changing them, but he hasn’t had the courage to look. Underneath the white gauze pads lay his Chuchi tattoos, denoting him to be an official member of their clan and while the idea excites him, he is also nervous to bear such an honor. As a Marshal Commander, he worked hard to have the title bestowed upon him, he knew he was worth his salt. But he has no idea how to be a Chuchi, or a Pantoran. 

That’s not entirely true. To be a Chuchi, one must treat everyone with compassion, fight for what is right, and be an excellent baker. 

It’s just… He is not entirely certain he holds _any_ salt in any of those three categories. 

“I know,” he croaks. She hasn’t moved to take them off, but instead rests her hands gently on his shoulders, her thumbs rubbing up and down the curve of his neck. 

She arches a questioning brow at him and he knows he has no leg left to stand on. He has been letting her treat his new tattoos under the guise of not having a clue on how to take care of them, which is not entirely true, either. Taking off the bandages means that everything is real. That this is happening. That he is a Chuchi and that he has a family beyond that of just his brothers. 

“I… just feel… nervous… I guess,” he finishes lamely. 

“Why?” She asks. 

“What… what if they look bad? What if I don’t live up to the title of ‘Chuchi’? What if I am--” His words are silenced by a gentle blue finger pressed against his lips. 

“All of your talk is nonsense. They don't look bad. They did the first day, I won’t lie, but that was because your skin was inflamed after being punctured several times with dye. And Chuchi isn’t a title, it is your name. Yours. It’s whatever you make of it. Besides,” she strokes her thumbs across the bandages, “it’s too late now to remove them so you’re stuck being a Chuchi whether you like it or not.”

He smirks. “They don’t look bad?” 

She rolls her eyes playfully. “I never knew you to be so vain, Fox.” 

He shrugs. “I’ve never had a tattoo before. Will you pull the bandages off?”

Nodding, she does just so. The adhesive pulls at his facial hair, but it’s a mild sort of sting. “I think they look rather nice, but come see for yourself.” She pats his shoulder as she steps from between his legs. 

He stands, swallowing the lump in his throat. The bathroom mirror hangs just above the sink and as he approaches, he squeezes his eyes shut. With one more steadying breath, he opens his eyes and gasps slightly. 

He looks… he looks like a brand new man. Across his angled cheekbones are beautiful, golden arches. On Riyo’s skin they turn into a pale green, but on his, they are vibrant gold, almost putting Bly’s tattoos to shame. 

“Well?” Riyo asks from beside him. 

“I--” his voice cracks with emotion. These are his tattoos, _his_ , marking him to be a part of _his_ clan of people. He is a Chuchi. Fox Chuchi - nothing has sounded more _right_. “They’re perfect.” 

Smiling she squeezes his arm. “I quite agree.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :3


End file.
